Mr. Krabs
Mr. Krabs is a an anthropomorphic crab. Krabs owns and operates the Krusty Krab, a prominent fast food restaurant located in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He resides in a hollow anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a teenage sperm whale. Krabs is obsessed with money and dislikes spending it, but will go to great lengths to make Pearl happy. He tends to worry about his riches and neglect the needs of his employees, SpongeBob and Squidward. He is in a romantic relationship with Mrs. Puff and shares a rivalry with his former best friend Plankton, who owns a struggling restaurant called the Chum Bucket located across the street from the Krusty Krab. Bio Personality Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as, if not even worse than Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for anybody, including his customers, employees, family, or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs' portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap, and immoral as the series progressed. When SpongeBob uses the term "obsession" to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. In "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink. "Krab Borg" reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought, which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also tries to rip somebody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off." Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb," when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting more money. Krabs promptly kicks Patrick out when he discovers that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!" In "The Clash of Triton," he fails to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and is promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he raises the price of a Krabby Patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in "Truth or Square" in which it was the 117th anniversary of the Krusty Krab and adds an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby Patties. The first attempt was to an oncoming biker gang in "Born to Be Wild." The second was in "Whelk Attack" when he tried selling Krabby Patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob describes them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continues to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. Physical appearance Main weaponry * Trivia *Mr. Krabs will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their honorary members, and friends in Little Bear's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Managers Category:Miserly characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Crabs Category:Rivals Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Aquatic Characters